Gone
by Sneaky Slitherin
Summary: Tony's been taken away from the people who care about him most. Will he find his way back? Will the person who is in love with him confess, or will their friends have to help them along? M/M slash don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, as much as I wish I did.  
>Characters are a little OOC.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Tony's gone. It's kind of hard to believe. I never even got to tell him how I feel. I've been in love with him for years and now ... I can't even think about it. It hurts me more than anything else ever has. The last time I truly felt like this was when I lost Shannon and Kelly. That was my fault as well. I wasn't there when they died, and now I've failed Tony as well. I seem to lose everyone that I love.

I've loved Tony since I first saw him back in Baltimore. I knew he was different. That's why I brought him back to DC with me. Well, that and the fact that he is a brilliant agent and I can trust him with my life. Hopefully, I will be able to trust him with my heart as well. He just looked so ... beautiful. I know that 'beautiful' isn't usually a word used to describe a man, but he is, with his bright emerald-green eyes, soft brown hair and toned, muscled body. I've know that I'm bisexual since I was fourteen and I told Shannon when I first started dating her. The only people I've never really told is the people I work with. Jenny knows, but that's different since I used to date her. Kate never knew and neither does Tony, Ziva or McGee. They don't need to know. I think that Ziva suspects something, though.

Poor Tony ... we have to find him; I won't be able to rest until we do. I dread to think what he's doing to him as he is already well-known in America for torturing people until they break. I hope that Tony doesn't become broken. Christ he doesn't deserve this. As soon as we find him, I'll tell him. I'll tell him that I can't survive without him, and he needs to know. He needs to know that his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, is completely and utterly in love with him.

* * *

><p>I might update this story in a couple of days if people like it.<p>

Reviews much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Gone

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 2

"McGee ..."

He interrupts me. He already knows what to do, but I need to tell him anyway as it is my love that's in danger here. "Trace Tony's phone and see if I can get a location. Already on it, boss."

"Ok, Ziva ..."

"Research the history of the bastard who took him, see if he has a set pattern and if I can find out where he might be taking Tony. Got it."

"Good. Work quickly. Tony needs to be found ASAP, his life may be on the line here. In the meantime, I'm going down to see Abs, find out what she's got."

"See ya, boss."

As soon as the elevator starts going down, I hit the stop button, drop down on the floor and start to cry. Everyone else thinks that I'm a tough marine who can't feel emotions as well as they do. They're wrong. I just hide them well. The last time I cried was when Shannon and Kelly died. It still hurts to think of their deaths, but when I met Tony the ache seemed to fade slightly. Now that he's not here, it's back three times as bad. I'm so sorry Tony, I've let you down. Just like I let my wife and daughter down all those years ago.

I know that it seems like I've given up, but I haven't. I'd never give up on Tony. I won't stop until he is back with us, safe and unharmed, although it is unlikely that he will be unharmed. Hopefully we will be able to help him heal, but I'm terrified that Tony's already dead.

After a while, I manage to calm down and re-start the elevator. When I reach Abby's lab, I find her already feverishly analysing the evidence. She glances up and immediately runs across to me to hug me tightly. Abby and Ducky are the only ones who know of my feelings for Tony.

"Don't worry, Gibbs, We'll find him." She tells me.

"I know, Abs, I know. We have to, I can't live without him."

"Gibbs ... can you promise me something?" She asks me as she pulls away.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that as soon as we find Tony, and he is safe, that you'll tell him that you're in love with him."

"Abby, I've already promised myself that."

"Good!" Then her eyes widen as she looks over my shoulder. I spin round to find McGee and Ziva standing there, staring at me in complete disbelief.


End file.
